What If
by KatFay
Summary: In the movie, Hermione doesn't hug ron becuase he stops her. What if she had hugged him. A one chapter story on that event. Includes other book what if's too.
1. The Hand I mean Hug

What If  
  
Disclaimer: Really think. If I owned this stuff, do you really think that I would be posting this here?! *walks off* Really.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into the Great Hall, pushing open the great oak doors. I was finally cured from being petrified, and today was the last day of Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry. It felt like ages since I last saw them, but that wasn't at all true.  
  
I opened the door and stepped in. It felt like everyone was staring it me. I saw Harry and Ron suddenly turn toward me and stand. I ran toward both of them and hugged Harry. I was sooo happy to see them.  
  
I turned to Ron and he hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure if he was gonna do something, but in the end I hugged him as well. When I stepped back his eyes had gone really wide.  
  
'What a weirdo. Did he think I didn't miss him to' I thought with a laugh. I sat down in between them and looked eagerly at the food that was waiting. It was the last day of school and I would miss it and my friends, but we would be back together soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay I'm done. It was meant to be short, but I'm thinking about doing other things like what would have happened if things in the movie or books happened differently. Tell me if you think I should.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Everyone who does gets a cookie and ice cream cone. 


	2. AN

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed you can have the cookies and ice cream now.  
  
Tarabella: If I did more then that I would be rewriting the entire books. I think I will just stick to how it affected that moment.  
  
Rally: Thank you!  
  
Straycat1: I will do more what ifs I just have to find my sister's copy of the 3rd book. What's RN?  
  
Another what if will go up when I find something that JK could have done differently in 3rd book. I'm going to try go in book order so that's why I'm not redoing the end of 5th book. 


	3. He ESCAPED! Or not

A/N: Okay, I have a third book what if. What if Peter didn't escape?  
  
Disclaimer: *glaring* Okay lets pretend I own this stuff. Think where I'm posting it. I AM NOT JK, and I wouldn't want to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light-and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang-Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew into high into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward. (A/N: That was straight from the third book page 381; I don't own it)  
  
Pettigrew froze. Harry ran over and grabbed him. Hermione rushed to help pin him down. Snape dropped to the ground and Hermione screamed. Fudge ran out followed by the Headmaster.  
  
"Black is innocent, Pettigrew is alive." Harry breathed. Fudge looked at the man they were holding down.  
  
"Black went into the Forest with Lupin." Hermione said. The Headmaster nodded and Peter Pettigrew was taken in.  
  
"Sirius Black will be given full pardon when he returns." Fudge said handing Pettigrew over to the dementors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There we go. Another what if. As with the first one this is only one chapter because who knows what would have to be changed through out all the books. When I get back from camp I'll start work with the 4th one.  
  
Straycat1: I have the review alert one so it e-mails me the review. I think the spacing on the review caused the e-mail to have rnrnrnrn everywhere. 


	4. Lord Voldermort ro wait newsflash

A/N: Hello, I'm back from camp with another what if. This time from the fourth so only one more after this, until JK comes out with number six. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Yo tengo nada. I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Go, you take it. I don't want it." Harry said. Cedric looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Oh, take it already." Cedric turned and took the cup. Then he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What!" hissed Lord Voldermort. The boy holding the cup wasn't Harry Potter. It was some idiot who was entered.  
  
'You have failed Wormtail. I need Harry Potter." Voldermort hissed in anger. His servant cowered.  
  
"But. but. my lord.. I didn't know." Wormtail begged. Lord Voldermort glared at the begging man. He was disgusted.  
  
"Be gone." Lord Voldermort said. The boy was horrified, but managed to grab the cup and be gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So Lord Voldermort wasn't raised from the dead. Harry doesn't get the girl and now Sirius can't die. Okay, I'm crazy. I don't think this was the best but the fourth book didn't really have any good ones.  
  
Ice cream and cookies to all who review this chapter, so please review because I'm not posting fifth book until I get one. That's kinda mean since I already have the fifth book idea. Oh well. 


	5. Dead , Dead, what ALIVE

A/N: Okay, I've decided I have enough reviews to do this last bit until J.K. gets book six out. Oh, so everyone knows, I HAVE READ EVERY SINGLE PUBLISHED HARRY POTTER BOOK. Ok, done going crazy with caps, but someone wanted to know.  
  
Disclaimer: Yo tengo nada. I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in high wind and then fell back into place.  
  
Harry head Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second.. (all this JK's work. Don't believe me, fifth book page 806)  
  
And he did.  
  
Sirius, having recovered from his cousin's spell, walked out of the veil, his wand pointed at Bellatrix. Her scream was cut short as a flash of green light hit her in the chest. She fell down dead, killed by the man she had earlier attempted to kill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: SIRIUS AIN'T DEAD! Take that you evil people who like him dead, because I don't. Anyway, I stated this in the last chapter, but I'll say it again, NO MORE TILL 6TH BOOK IS OUT. If you live in wherever JK lives and happen to know her, please tell her to publish number 6 soon. Oh and ask her to revive Sirius.  
  
Ice cream for anyone who reviews. 


End file.
